Le String Infernal of DOOM
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand Komui décide de créer un autre robot pendant que Lenalee n'est pas là pour l'en empêcher? KandaAllen


**Titre:** Le String Infernal of **DOOM**  
**Personnages:** Allen Walker (D.Gray-man), Yu Kanda (D.Gray-man), Lenalee Lee (D.Gray-man), Komui Lee (D.Gray-man), Timcanpy (D.Gray-man), et l'équipe du département scientifique (D.Gray-man)  
**Univers/lieu:** D.Gray-man, le Quartier Général du Black Order  
**Moment:** Indéterminé...

* * *

De multiples paires d'yeux regardèrent, avec un mélange d'angoisse et de surprise, l'homme coiffé d'un béret blanc entrer dans son bureau en lisant religieusement un livre, puis claquer la porte derrière lui. Les subordonnés se regardèrent, puis se retournèrent vers la porte close du bureau de Komui Lee. Une explosion retentit soudainement et ils commencèrent à ne plus tenir en place. Une atmosphère de danger plannait dans l'air et ils n'étaient pas certains de vouloir savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Surtout que cette atmosphère provenait du bureau de leur supérieur, à la sanité plus que douteuse. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. La fumée s'échappant de la pièce se dissipa peu à peu... Et des hurlements de terreur et d'agonie retentirent dans tout le Quartier Général.

Lenalee leva les yeux des tasses de café qu'elle était en train de préparer en entendant les exclamations plaintives. En terminant de placer les tasses sur le plateau, elle se demanda brièvement ce que son frère avait fait, cette fois. Elle prit le plateau et se dirigea en direction des voix. En se rapprochant, elle pouvait de plus en plus comprendre les mots criés. Il s'agissait surtout de "Ah! Mes yeux! Ils brûlent!"s et de "Pourquoi mes yeux n'arrêtent pas de saigner!?"s. Haussant un sourcil à ces exagérations, Lenalee entra dans la pièce... et se retint de justesse de lâcher le plateau qu'elle tenait.

Komui se tenait dans le cadre de porte de son bureau, mains sur les hanches et un rire quelque peu dément s'échappant de sa gorge, en sous-vêtements. Et encore, Lenalee se dit que ce mot était un peu fort pour désigner le bout de tissu noir... La jeune exorciste sentit son sourcil commencer à tiquer. C'était probablement une réaction qu'elle avait prise de Kanda. Komui remarqua enfin sa soeur dans l'entrée de la pièce et son rire dément laissa sa place à un sourire idiot.

"Lenalee-chan!", s'exclama-t-il jovialement.

"Niisan, qu'est-ce que tu portes là? Où sont tes vêtements?", demanda l'exorciste avec une aura meurtrière.

"Ceci est ma dernière invention!", s'exclama Komui. "J'appelle ça... le string!"

"Je veux même pas savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête, niisan, mais RETIRES-MOI ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ET RHABILLE-TOI!!"

Komui fit la même tête qu'un enfant qui vient de se faire gronder et s'enferma dans son bureau. Les subordonnés avaient une soudaine envie de se prosterner devant Lenalee pour la remercier de les avoir, une fois de plus, sauvés.

* * *

Allen Walker revint au QG par un bel après-midi ensoleillé. Il avait passé les trois derniers jours en mission et donc il fut surpris de ne voir personne en arrivant.

"Tadaima!", dit-il, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Inquiet, il commença à harpenter les couloirs à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de vie. En tournant un coin, il perçut du mouvement du coin de l'oeil. Haussant un sourcil, il se tourna dans la direction dans laquelle il avait cru voir ledit mouvement.

"Tu as vu quelque chose, Timcanpy?", demanda-t-il au petit golem doré perché sur sa tête, tout en sachant qu'il ne recevrait pas de réponse verbale.

Il avança lentement dans le couloir désert mais s'immobilisa et blêmit en entendant un bruit de pas lourd et mécanique derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement et se retrouva face à un robot de forme cubique. Il pleura intérieurement de désespoir; apparement, Komui avait décidé de construire un autre robot pendant son absence. Il recula tranquillement de quelques pas mais s'immobilisa de nouveau lorsque son dos heurta une surface solide. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'il y avait un mur là. Il tourna doucement la tête et se retint de justesse de pousser un cri d'effroi. Komui n'avait pas construit seulement un robot, il en avait construit deux! Maintenant il savait pourquoi les couloirs étaient déserts!

Mais quel sort effroyable les robots lui réservaient-ils s'ils l'attrapaient? Allen n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir. Il sauta donc par-dessus le premier robot et se prépara à atterir lorsqu'il sentit deux bras mécaniques le retenir en immobilisant ses bras le long de son corps. La panique s'empara de lui et il commença à se débattre comme un forcené, trop agité pour penser à activer son arme anti-akuma.

"À l'aide!", cria-t-il, avant de pousser un cri de surprise et d'indignation lorsque le robot qui le tenait lui arracha ses vêtements.

Quelle sorte de machine démoniaque Komui avait-il créée là?! Il sentit ensuite le robot lui enfiler... quelque chose. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était inconfortable et il se sentait autant, sinon plus vulnérable que sans aucun vêtement. La machine le lança alors en direction de la deuxième, mais il n'était pas question qu'Allen se laisse faire. Faisant une pirouette en plein vol, le jeune exorciste réussit à éviter les bras du robot. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il prit ses jambes à son cou. Il pouvait entendre les deux machines le poursuivre et il se dit qu'il était condamné.

Il vit alors Timcanpy le devancer et indiquer une porte à sa droite, un peu plus loin. Redoublant d'ardeur, il se dirigea vers cette porte et y entra sans tarder avec le petit golem, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il appuya son front sur le bois et reprit son souffle. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait y passer! C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui.

"Qui est-ce qui t'a permi d'entrer dans ma chambre? Et dans une telle tenue?", demanda la voix grave et irritée de Yu Kanda, derrière lui.

Allen se retourna, au comble de l'embarras. "Kanda! J'avais pas remarqué que c'était ta chambre, je suis désolé! C'est qu'il y a deux robots qui..."

Il fut interrompu par la porte qui vola en éclats, le projettant en avant. Et puisque Kanda se trouvait directement devant lui, c'est lui qui amortit la chute. Étrangement, les robots restèrent plantés là un moment, puis s'en allèrent. Allen ouvrit les yeux, un peu sonné, et se demanda brièvement pourquoi les yeux violets de Kanda étaient aussi près de lui. Il se demanda également pourquoi il était étendu sur un coussin qui émettait de la chaleur et respirait... oh merde. Allen écarquilla les yeux en réalisant la situation. Il était couché sur Kanda et ses lèvres étaient sur celles du jeune homme plus vieux qui se trouvait sous lui. Il rougit un peu et tenta de se relever, mais Kanda le retint en place et roula pour inverser leur position.

"Je crois qu'on a des trucs à se dire, moyashi. Et aussi quelques explications à soutirer à Komui ainsi que deux robots à charcutter," dit le guerrier, la voix un peu rauque et la respiration profonde.

Allen voulut protester, mais Kanda se releva d'un bond et tira l'exorciste plus jeune sur ses pieds avant de le tirer au bureau de Komui. Quand Lenalee revint de sa mission de trois jours, le lendemain midi, elle trouva son frère inconscient dans son bureau et deux cadavres de robots sur lesquels on pouvait encore lire "string maker".

_**Owari**_


End file.
